<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale of Nanshoku by Lady_Kagewaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326182">A Tale of Nanshoku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kagewaki/pseuds/Lady_Kagewaki'>Lady_Kagewaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kagewaki/pseuds/Lady_Kagewaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoraku Shunsui and Nanao Ise visit the Kuchiki estate during Reconstruction after Kuchiki Byakuya is married. Despite Byakuya's continued success and good fortune he finds an emptiness and longing he cannot quench. Kyoraku misses his best friend and he too is looking to be whole again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Byakuya/Kyouraku Shunsui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tale of Nanshoku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Commander Kyoraku Shunsui sat across from one of the Gotei 13’s most famous members, Captain of the sixth squad Kuchiki Byakuya. They eyed each other with a hint of discomfort. Everyone was still adjusting to Kyoraku replacing the wizened Commander Yamamoto. There were no hard feelings, just the minor discomfort which comes with a shifting world of responsibility.<br/><br/>The new Captain Commander had been invited to the Kuchiki estate to meet Kuchiki’s new bride. The ceremony had been small and quiet as the people of Soul Society were still recovering from the reeling wheel of misfortune they were spun into during the Thousand Year Blood War. Kyoraku himself was still mourning the loss of his best friend, Jyushirou Ukitake. Still, it was important to adhere to tradition and people of note in the bride and grooms lives were all invited individually, or in groups, to meet with the new couple. The couple wanted to thank others for their support and visitors could get to know the new member of the Kuchiki family.<br/><br/>Four of them sat around a long table enjoying tea and idle conversation. Byakuya and Kyoraku sat across from each other, and Nano Ise sat across from the new Madam Kuchiki. She was a rather mediocre looking young woman, but pleasant enough to look at. Her straight black hair was tied up in a traditional court style and her simple, but high-quality kimono and obi, were the correct shades of maroon and lavender for the season. She was soft spoken and Kyoraku had a hard time confirming her eyes were black because she frequently cast her gaze down and her lashes were thick. She did not speak unless spoken to, and she made sure her guests cups were full without prompting. She did not pour the tea herself but signaled to the servants with an unmistakable and understated grace. She had been raised noble, of that there was no doubt. The marriage was not a love match, though the couple was amiable. They both understood their roles and what was expected of them. After the injuries Kuchiki sustained during the war there was additional layer of panic among his clanmates.<br/><br/>The next suitable member of the family was killed during the conflict and left the state of succession in a precarious position. The next two in line had an equal claim and would likely have had a conflict of their own to decide who would take the title of clan head. This kind of battle after the war with the Quinceys could have destroyed the Kuchiki clan altogether. Once Byakuya was healed by near divine intervention and was declared intact and capable of siring children by his noble court doctors, Byakuya agreed with his advisors to a marriage to strengthen his clan, his succession, and their coffers. The competition for Byakuya’s attention from eligible young noblewomen for the favor of the young lord was still quite high. Katia checked all the boxes and the couple were swiftly married. They quickly and amiably began building a life together. They were not deeply passionate about eachother but he was an adult, not a passionate boy. He liked her, and she liked him. This was enough to save his clan.<br/><br/>“Thank you, Captain Commander, for accepting our invitation” said Kuchiki with all the appropriate controlled etiquette one would expect form the mature lord of a great noble house<br/><br/>“My pleasure” said Kyoraku in return, raising his tea. “You’re very lovely, Lady Kuchiki.” Kyoraku had a sly grin for Katia and his niece and Vice Captain, Nanao, gently chided the Captain Commander with an elbow to the ribs to prevent any major insult.<br/><br/>“I remember your youthful days, as a boy. Looking at you today, a grown man, accomplished captain, lord of the manner with a” Kyoraku winked at Lady Kuchiki and said “lovely wife.” This time Nanao-chan poked her wayward commander with a closed fan beneath the table before his gaze lingered too long. “It’s all a bit surreal” he finished somewhat forlorn.<br/><br/>Katia felt her cheeks burning red. She had never been spoken to that way before. She simply looked down, and then over to her husband. Byakuya spared her a glance to reassure her it was nothing she had done. Katia responded with one of her inoffensive canned responses “Thank you, Commander. Your words of praise are an unexpected pleasure.”</p><p>“What else could I say to the head of the family who is kind enough to host me while the last of the renovations are completed on my barracks?” said Kyoraku.<br/><br/>Kuchiki responded “You are more than welcome Commander. It is an honor to have you here. Not only during the reconstruction, but to meet my wife.”<br/><br/>They enjoyed a few small dishes and more tea. Kuchiki was called away for a few moments and gave a look to Nano to keep an eye on the Commander. Kyoraku was as smooth and shrewd as always, but while he mourned the loss of his best friend and his mentor rumor had it he indulged a great deal more in pleasures of the flesh. Nanao kept him in line for the most part, but rumors became evident as truth when the few Shinigami with wives and lovers began to rightfully grumble about the Captain Commander’s behavior.<br/><br/>Katia slightly nodded to one of the servers and had Nanao’s cup refilled. She said “Vice Captain Ise, how did you decide to become a Shinigami? How did your parents feel with their daughter willingly putting herself in harms way?”<br/><br/>Nanao blushed and mentally sighed.<br/><br/>Kyoraku intervened and said “It’s is a sad story Katia-sama. I don’t know if-“<br/><br/>“It’s fine” said Nanao, cutting him off. “Unfortunately, my parents passed away when I was young. Extended family took me in.”<br/><br/>Katia let out a short sweet “Oh! How dreadful. I’m, I’m so sorry” and searched the table for a distraction “I must apologize” said Katia, her wide black eyes glossy and deep. “I’m not quite used to talking to outsiders.” She shook her head and said “I’m sure they would be terribly terribly proud of you. I’ve read about our skills and I am quite surprised. And jealous.”<br/><br/>Nano’s brows jumped. “Thank you, Lady Kuchiki. That is most kind. Do you not have skills of your own, milady?”<br/><br/>“Only those which make me a suitable wife, and to teach my children the same” she said with a sweet smile and a slight bow of her head.<br/><br/>“Oh, planning on children already?” teased Kyoraku.<br/><br/>Byakuya arrived again and answered for Katia. “Baring my heir is her primary duty. Of that there is no question. But these are personal matters” he said to the room, matter of factly and then he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before he sat. “And not for tea time.”<br/><br/>Byakuya took his seat and she said “it seems tea time is coming to an end.”<br/><br/>She offered the visitors “Would you like tea be seen to your rooms?” They all agreed it was time to go and settle into their separate suites.<br/><br/>The next morning Kyoraku awoke for a breakfast at Nano’s prompting. He cleaned himself up then looked in a mirror without his eyepatch and his hair loose. He rubbed his chin and decided he could go another day without shaving. He washed his face and brushed his teeth wondering if he should begin to grow a beard like his mentor and predecessor. Short flashes of childhood memories of Yamamoto came to mind. Yama-ji always had a short, bushy, black beard and a toothy grin in his mind. Kyoraku stared at his reflection in the wash basin. Pain welled in his heart and he took a deep breath and pushed it down. He stood up straight, dried his face with a hand towel, tied his hair back placing his hair pins in with care. He put on his Shihakushou and his familiar pink kimono. Lastly, he covered his eye, still an open wound.<br/><br/>Shunsui was offered to be healed by the ryoka girl, Orihime, but decided against it. He had told her he was partial to his new look. She saw through his quip but smiled and bowed.<br/><br/>“Yes” she said in her tiny sweet melodic voice, slightly out of breath from nerves. “I agree. It would be near impossible for you to find a bad one though.”<br/><br/>He half smiled in the mirror adjusting the strap of his eye patch and a fixing his hat just so. He turned to a full-length mirror and admired himself before he left the room. <em>Little Byakuya-go is all grown up. What does that make me? I’m still virile and healthy, but is isn’t my age that is getting me down. Loss? Loneliness? Companionship.</em> He had an idea float up into his mind. “Ukitake” he whispered. “My best friend. My everything.” He realized he needed not just a new friend. He had plenty of those. He longed for a new partner. He had someone in mind almost immediately. His heart warmed and he wondered if it was right for him. For them. He brought his hand to his chin and stroked his stubble in thought. <em>This will take a gentle effort. Or perhaps not…<br/></em><br/>Byakuya sat at his desk filling out and signing off on some official clan accounts. Katia was nearby, out on the engawa focusing intently on her needlework. At first he was not comfortable with her nearby while he worked, but soon after she parked herself on the engawa outside he realized she added to the aesthetic of his room and found some comfort in her presence. She didn’t interrupt him while he worked and blended in seamlessly with her surroundings. <em>Why then does she irritate me so? She is exactly what I need. What I want. I care for her but feel somehow she presumes too much. She fits too well in her role. She runs the house with ease and if she doesn’t she makes it appear so. Even when we make love she lays in her spot and with good nature, almost appreciation, she takes it. We don’t connect.</em></p><p>Images of Hisana and her face during the throws of ecstasy passed through his mind. He looked down at his paperwork. <em>It will not be like that for us. What we have is not love, but a practical partnership.</em> He felt some relief coming to terms with the thought and continued with his work. A whisper of a thought drifted through his mind <em>I may yet find love in the future, but for now I must focus on work.</em> He put his writing tool down surprised at his own thought. <em>Love? Is that what I am longing for?</em> Byakuya sat with the thought for a moment before he finished reviewing and signing documents. He then pulled Katia into his office. He decided it was a good a time as any and they made love impromptu. Normally it was scheduled and ceremonial, but that was a of no concern to the couple.<br/><br/>Later that day Byakuya took dinner with his sister Rukia and listened to updates about her duties and took comfort in the normalcy she reported. They also took time after their meal to engage in artistry and illustrations. Byakuya focused his brush and dedication to his vision. He noted Rukia doing the same. She glanced at his scroll and eyes sparkling she said “Oh! Nii-sama! That is simply amazing! Wakame Taishi has never looked so regal!<br/><br/>Then her eyes landed on the other small character standing next to Wakame Taishi he had included. Byakuya said “I call him Sprout.”<br/>Rukia could hardly contain herself “It’s …it’s…it’s SO CUTE!” Sprout was still a young plant, growing and learning about the world of vitamin K from Wakame Taishi. She settled back to focus on her drawing of Chappy.</p><p>Byakuya enjoyed the companionship of his adoptive sister, but deep in his heart a quiet murmur still called for more. He smiled gently as he glanced at Rukia’s drawings. “Your artistry is improving.”<br/><br/>The adopted siblings quietly enjoyed their activity until bedtime.<br/><br/>The next morning Kyoraku wandered through the endless halls of the Kuchiki estate with no true destination. He controlled his spirit power so as not to harm the servants and others not as powerful as himself. It was a near unconscious at this point in his life.<br/><br/>He came upon a door left slightly ajar and peaked into the room. His curiosity rewarded him with the sight of Byakuya and his new wife, Katia, doing their duty under a large white sheet. It was awkward and a bit of a bland affair in his opinion. She was on her back and he held himself over her, thrusting his hips between her two bent legs. She whimpered, he grunted, and it was over.<br/><br/>Kyoraku tip-toed away surprised the lord of the manner was so accessible. He found an open room and hopped in, his layers of clothing fluttering but not making a sound. Years of refining his espionage techniques taught him to taper his spirit power to make his movements and that of his clothing and equipment, silent. He peered around the corner and spied Byakuya leaving the room in a fresh white yukata and two servants who were apparently in the room with the couple. The Captain Commander smirked and mumbled "Official business."<br/><br/>He made his way outside and peered into a rip in the rice paper shoji of the room the couple had been in. He saw Katia laying on her back wrapped in a fresh yukata and being tended by servants. They were praying at her feet as two others danced around her with bells clanging in a rhythm. Kyoraku came from aristocracy but was only marginally aware of the noble’s extensive dedication to ceremony. He grimaced wondering if this would make his suggestion to Byakuya less awkward or maybe even more likely.<br/><br/><em>Will Byakuya-kun be open to nanshoku?</em>  Kyoraku mulled the idea over and over in his mind. It was a proud tradition but had faded from popular culture over the centuries. Ukitake and Kyoraku had carried on the tradition, gladly, freely, openly, but they were born and raised during the height of its fashion and no one batted an eye. Times had changed. Women had become much more modest, romantic love muddled the duties of filial piety, and nanshoku, while not looked down on, was not as accepted as it once was. Kyoraku longed for a time of sexual liberation. Not only to indulge in what were now considered vices, but to feel free in his own skin. To enjoy the companionship and love of whoever he chose and whoever chose him.  <br/><br/>He noted his stomach was grumbling a bit. He walked away from the incense before it could cling to his clothing and give away where he had been. His stomach growled again and he walked down the engawa away from Katia and around the corner.<br/><br/>Nanao Ise was coming down the engawa from the opposite direction and spotted the Commander. With a sharp nudge of her glasses up the bridge of her nose she said "Commander! I've been looking all over for you! Breakfast is being served."<br/><br/>He laughed nervously and followed his dedicated vice-captain and had a very filling first meal of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>